A brickmaking press is disclosed in DE-A1-28 41 684 (BucherGuyer AG), in which the press dies have replaceable die plates. The production of molded parts by the pressing process on such vertical presses requires the installation and removal of corresponding replaceable molds on at least three mold carrier elements. At least one die each is attached to an upper or lower die carrier each; however, an extruding die is incorporated in mold carrier plate.
Depending on use, other similar systems necessitate the installation of other stationary or movable dies. The above-mentioned three or more mold elements are then moved against one another for press molding the poured-in raw materials. In this process, at least two mold elements are moved relative to the pressure mold. The top die presses from above downward and the frame of the pressure mold is also movable in the pressing direction. However, the lower die is attached securely to a lower crosspiece of the press frame and remains stationary.
Other systems have a stationary pressing table rigidly connected with the pressing system, but two movable dies. In another known system, all three mold elements are movable.
A change of the above-mentioned molds requires in each case the replacement of all mold elements. In this case, the latter remain incorporated in their frame or are connected with one another before the removal by connecting elements for joint removal. When large parts are pressed, the molds are correspondingly heavy, so that when molds are replaced, mechanical auxiliary means are necessary for insertion and removal.
In known presses, the changes of molds requires, in particular those heavy molds weighing one or several tons, the use of the above-mentioned mechanical devices, e.g., forklift trucks or hoists, by movement on an available change of mold carriage. Such processes involve a considerable expense equipment and labor by the relatively expensive hoists.